


How does Edwina do?

by Peeeepper



Category: TwoSetViolin-RPF, Twosetviolin
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Rough Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper
Summary: 双层云霄飞车，车速突破下限，含Edwina幻想，Eddy女装，双重play真-情人节文，时间发生在名场面情人节视频关相机以后
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	How does Edwina do?

**Author's Note:**

> “我梦见你”Brett简短地说，模糊地隐去了起因和结果。“你是Edwina”他在Eddy的手掌下气喘吁吁，两句话没头没尾连不到一起。但是Eddy奇异地理解了，他的手来到他的勃起上，隔着牛仔裤抚慰他“Edwina怎么做？”Eddy把他压在墙上，一条腿顶进Brett腿间前后摩擦着他的硬挺。空出两只手来解开碍事的皮带，Brett的阴茎弹出来直挺挺地贴着小腹，Eddy握住他，低头把红透的耳廓含进嘴里，Brett在他的阴影里颤抖着，两只手撑着自己不要滑到地上。“Eddy——”Brett徒劳地叫他的名字，希望他能够帮助他，却不知道想要什么帮助。“叫我Edwina” Eddy贴着他的颈动脉说，声音低沉沙哑，隆隆地震动着他的耳膜。Brett一个激灵差点滑下墙面，前液溢出来打湿了Eddy握着他的手。Eddy一把捞起他再次把他钉在墙上，就着前液的润滑撸动起来，Brett说不出一个完整的句子，扭来扭去发出迷人的鼻音不知道是在躲避还是在要求更多。  
> “告诉我，Edwina怎么做？你想要我怎么做？”。

“嗷，你压到我的手了！快起来”Brett不满地想要推开压在身上的Eddy，混乱中一只手按在了裸露的胸膛上，温热的皮肤的触感烫得他飞快地缩回去，Eddy往旁边翻了一下，完全不在意那条可怜的浴巾终于滑下沙发，Brett刚刚不小心又弄痒他了他这会儿毫无形象地瘫在沙发里笑得歇斯底里。“你快去把相机关了！”Eddy赶在笑的间隙里说，忘了从Edwina的模式里退出了还用着尖利的假声。Brett蹭地一下站起来拖鞋都忘了穿快步跑去相机那头检查录像和存储。“你为什么不理人家?”Eddy发现用Edwina逗弄Brett很有趣，就继续发挥了下去。“别闹了Eddy” Brett把相机从三脚架上取下了放到桌子上，不去看Eddy无理取闹。“谁是Eddy？”Eddy见Brett还是躲着他觉得很新鲜，一般情况下Brett是他们俩之中玩得疯的那个，而现在看起来Brett似乎不太愿意配合他的演出。“亲爱的你为什么不看着我？”Eddy捡起地上的浴巾又围了回去，光着脚走向Brett，路过行李箱的时候还把那顶乱成枯草的金色假发抓出来扣在头上。他站在Brett对面强迫他看他，甚至撅着嘴插起腰尽职尽责地扮演一个无理取闹的女友角色。“哦come on，Eddy，饶了我吧”Brett抬头扫了他一眼一脸无奈，一手扶额直接求饶。Brett可不是轻易求饶的类型，而且他还是不看他，Eddy觉得有趣，Brett为什么不看他，Brett对Edwina为什么如此抗拒？“谁是Eddy?你为什么一直提到他？”Eddy继续演了下去，捏着假声不好控制音量，他好像有点喊得太大声了，他甚至不小心吧自己的名字叫破音了。Brett试图向后退去，彻彻底底陷入一种尴尬的神情里，他看起来像是要就要发作严肃起来喝止Eddy荒谬的行为，又像是要落荒而逃仿佛被捉住了什么把柄而不希望Eddy再了解到更多信息。有意思，Eddy反而被激起了兴趣。“你为什么不看着我？你不喜欢Edwina了吗？”Eddy凑近了他，低头看他，仔细观察他的反应，他们两个都光脚踩在地上的时候Eddy要比Brett高出多半个头。  
而通常情况下他不会刻意站到离Brett很近的位置，尤其是在他们面对面的时候，Brett很抗拒这种体型差异产生的压迫感，但是今天Eddy不会轻易放他走。Brett试图抽身出去，但是Eddy把他堵在桌子和墙的缝隙里了。Eddy顶着炸毛的金色假发采取威胁的姿态分腿站立，这姿势使这情景更加荒诞滑稽。哪里会有女孩这样站？Brett试图动一动舌头和脑子说出点什么话来摆脱目前这种被动的场面，但是Eddy直直的伫立在他的私人空间里压低视线看着他时他实在是没法真心实意地思考。Eddy又扯了扯那条可怜的浴巾，并不能阻止它继续下滑，Eddy只好胸前抱臂把浴巾压住，这个姿势硬是挤出了一点乳沟来。金色的假发随着他的动作跑到脖子前面，Eddy感觉痒不舒服地甩了甩头。  
Brett向后仰头，陷在沙发里。他感到快乐从头到脚把他整个灌满，那明明应该有重量的，而他却感到轻飘飘的。他模糊地意识到他应该怀疑和担忧一些事，但是他现在完全不记得，也不想要记得。那双手抚摸着他的胯骨，向上扶住了他的腰。他的阴茎被一个温热的口腔包裹着，用着他喜欢的速度和频率吞吐着，一些杂乱粘稠的呼吸洒在他小腹的皮肤上。他感觉自己快要到了，但是那人突然停了下来，Brett不满地撑起身子伸出一只手去抓埋在腿间那个金色的脑袋——Eddy跪在地上顺从地抬起头看他，他竟然长出了金色的长发，头随着Brett抓在手里拉扯的动作偏向一边。那是货真价实的金发的触感，Brett抓起一缕拿到眼前看，那些发丝摸在手上顺滑细腻，颜色饱满，灯光下呈现出耀眼的暖金棕色光泽。Eddy穿着一件短到发指的衬衫，漏出一大截腰来，领口大敞随着他低头的动作能看到里面的黑色蕾丝文胸。下面是一条牛仔热裤，Eddy裸露在外面的腿和下腹部的皮肤光滑细腻没有一丝毛发。跪在腿间金发的Eddy乖巧地望着他，一只手还抓着他的阴茎，发丝扫在他的腿根，有意无意之间刮过他硬挺的阴茎，Eddy的嘴唇亮晶晶的，似乎感觉到Brett盯着他的视线，刻意又无辜地伸出舌头舔了舔。“Eddy——”Brett艰难地开口，这一切都不对，他应该推开他，他应该想要推开他“叫我Edwina。”金发的Eddy开口说，用的还是他平时的男性的声音。  
Eddy又凑近了一点，Brett彻彻底底退到了墙边上。Eddy仔细的盯着他看，他就要发现他的秘密了。“Edwina有什么不一样？你为什么怕Edwina?” Eddy没再去管浴巾下滑的事，他没有再用假声说话，而对Brett来说这甚至更糟糕了。他的眼睛还是时不时跑到Eddy的脖子和胸前去，他记不太清那件黑色的蕾丝胸罩具体是什么样子，但是它穿在Eddy身上既诡异又合适。Eddy把手放在他的肩膀上，脸缓慢的凑近他，他做的小心翼翼，给了Brett足够的时间做出反应或者反抗。Brett没有任何反应，他知道他完了，因为Eddy就要发现他的秘密，因为他根本不想阻止他发现，甚至隐秘地希望他发现得早一点。Eddy的鼻尖就要碰到他的，小心克制的呼吸轻轻地，一下一下的触摸着他的脸颊。Brett闭上眼，Eddy明白他得到了准许。第一个吻落在下巴上，第二个吻如同叹息润湿嘴唇，第三个吻点在额头上，Eddy的手轻轻取下他的眼镜，熟稔亲昵，如同之前许多次他在他身旁睡去时他所做的一样。Eddy又一次吻上来，载满许许多多的迫切，而他飞快地回应他，Eddy受到鼓励的双手立刻爬上他的背和胸前。他于是感到那双手无所不在，那双手掌心宽阔，手指有力，将他新生的欲望展平又狠狠揉皱。  
“不”他说，吞咽了一下立刻反抗道“Eddy”他放开了抓着金色头发的手，Eddy随意地甩了甩头把那缕发丝甩到后面去，他做这个动作非常熟练，就像是每个天生一头长发的女孩一样风情万种。Eddy没再说话，低头又把他的阴茎塞回嘴里。Eddy给他口交也很熟练，该死，Brett脑子里闪过许多Eddy跪在地上嘴被阴茎撑满的画面，好多画面中Eddy甚至都不是Edwina的模样。Eddy又给他一个深喉，Brett爽得拱起腰咒骂出声。他就要到了，Eddy突然空出一支手握住他“操你！让我射”Brett恼火地整个上半身坐起来，粗鲁地说，未解决的情欲在他脑子里熊熊燃烧一并燃尽了他的耐心和教养。Eddy又把他的阴茎从嘴里吐了出来，用嘴唇和舌头轻飘飘地吮吸溢出的前液。“叫我Edwina”几缕头发贴在他汗湿的额头上，蛮不讲理地说，Edwina仰着头看向他，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滑动，潮红的脸上表情放荡又狂野。Brett不觉得自己见过Eddy这个样子，也阴郁地希望没有别人见过他这个样子。Eddy第三次给他深喉，Brett终于彻头彻尾地投降。他快要哭出来，过多的快感集中在一起开始胀痛起来。“Edwina, please” Brett抬起一支手臂遮住眼睛，高潮瞬间席卷了他，遮天蔽日，摧枯拉朽。  
“我梦见你”Brett简短地说，模糊地隐去了起因和结果。“你是Edwina”他在Eddy的手掌下气喘吁吁，两句话没头没尾连不到一起。但是Eddy奇异地理解了，他的手来到他的勃起上，隔着牛仔裤抚慰他“Edwina怎么做？”Eddy把他压在墙上，一条腿顶进Brett腿间前后摩擦着他的硬挺。空出两只手来解开碍事的皮带，Brett的阴茎弹出来直挺挺地贴着小腹，Eddy握住他，低头把红透的耳廓含进嘴里，Brett在他的阴影里颤抖着，两只手撑着自己不要滑到地上。“Eddy——”Brett徒劳地叫他的名字，希望他能够帮助他，却不知道想要什么帮助。“叫我Edwina” Eddy贴着他的颈动脉说，声音低沉沙哑，隆隆地震动着他的耳膜。Brett一个激灵差点滑下墙面，前液溢出来打湿了Eddy握着他的手。Eddy一把捞起他再次把他钉在墙上，就着前液的润滑撸动起来，Brett说不出一个完整的句子，扭来扭去发出迷人的鼻音不知道是在躲避还是在要求更多。  
“告诉我，Edwina怎么做？你想要我怎么做？”Eddy的声音滚烫地熨过他的理智，他是故意的，他甚至让那些廉价的人造发丝扎着他的脸颊和脖子，就为了要提醒他，他现在是Edwina。“给我——”Brett轻声请求，什么都好，一个吻，湿热的嘴唇，狭窄的收拢的掌心。“给你什么？”Eddy空出一只手解开自己的裤子，把Brett往上提了提，拉过他的手握住自己。Brett被他的热度烫到，动作生涩僵硬地上下滑动。“你想要什么？再用力一点”Eddy指导着他的动作，继续努力把各种技巧用在Brett身上。Brett模仿他的动作在他身上实践，他学什么都很快，过了一会他们两个都靠着墙下滑，气喘吁吁。“给我——让我射”Brett把脸埋在他的颈窝里顺便借力，他们就快要滑到地上去了。“我们一起”Eddy又凑近一些，两只手把他们两个握在一起。手大的优势在这时展现出来，那双手把两个人的欲望一起照顾得很好，他们的欲望靠在一起，一样滚烫，一样坚硬。“Edwina，Eddy，please”Brett断断续续地请求他，快感太过强烈激得他涌出眼泪。Eddy 加快了速度，左手指尖的茧慷慨大方地动作在他的囊袋上，Brett无法控制自己发出声音，他在喊着没有意义的音节，破碎走调的名字和拉扯得面目全非的脏话。真实的高潮像海一样宽广，他的感官在超负荷的刺激下有些失真，有那么几秒钟他听不到声音，极乐安静得惊人。接着他能听到了，粗重的呼吸，杂乱无章地交织在一起。然后是触觉，Eddy掌心的热度，精液顺着腹部的皮肤流下来，他们滑坐在地上，旅馆的地板有些凉。接着是嗅觉，他闻到汗水，浅浅的洗发水的味道，Eddy身上的沐浴露，他们拍视频之前Eddy确实是去洗澡了，现在看来大概是白洗了。Eddy放开了他们握在一起还半硬着的阴茎，捡起掉在地上的浴巾过来简单地清理了一下。然后他又贴上来，抱着Brett等待高潮的余韵过去。他有一吨的问题要问，但是现在不是时候。Brett乖乖地任他抱着，假发扎到眼睛里去了他不满地躲闪，Eddy腾出一只手摘下假发扔到一边去。他动了动腿，Brett两只手紧紧环在他背上不放。“我们得去洗个澡。”Eddy在他耳边轻声说。“等一会的。”Brett抗议，抱的更紧。“我也想等一会，但是客房服务要来了。”Eddy说，敲门声适时地响起。Brett蹭地一下坐直，手忙脚乱爬起来边往卫生间跑边穿裤子“你去开门！”。Eddy无奈地捡起惨遭蹂躏的浴巾，任命地跑去应门。


End file.
